Stolen Secrets
by Nao-Beast
Summary: Edd has had enough he's lost and alone in the world . He's leaving the cul-de-sac for good will anyone try to stop him? Journel enteries from Double - D and a few others , also the story will eventually be told from a third person view. Kevin/Edd Ed/Jimmy And will take requests. GETTING EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first ed, edd and eddy fanfic lol …. I don't not own anything but my fanfic even if its horrible **

**This is Kevin/Edd eventually. **

Day 1 

Right now I'm lying on the floor in a person's room I never expected to be in but he seems to be the only one I can trust right now. Jimmy we never did really have problems even if he has gotten me and the others into trouble a lot he isn't so bad. I would have gone to Ed's if Sarah wasn't home but she was. She would tell on me then everyone would know and id be forced to go back home.

I can't take it there all the yelling and the tension the drama it makes me feel suicidal. Is it my fault they won't stop fighting? Did I disappoint them so much with the way of life I chose? Was hitting me not enough? Was mom a better target? I tried to make it stop I called the cops mom covered for him what was wrong with her.

Eddy didn't understand and called me a liar. That hurt even if I was lying about where the bruises came from. It wasn't my fault that my life started spiraling downhill and that I'm not okay.

Maybe that's why the others have been pulling away from me? Or was I pushing them away I really don't know all I know is I just want to start over get so far away go to my grandmas maybe or aunties they live far away from this cul-de-sac .

Jimmy was kind to me the only one to even notice I was struggling I don't have a crush on him though I should. This boy has done more for me than any of the other Ed's have in my life. I'll be leaving from here in the morning hopefully.

I know it's not right leaving like this but what choice do I have? He won't even look at me like that. It wasn't my choice to fall for him; it wasn't my choice to be attacked by a boy when I was twelve. I couldn't help falling for those fiery locks, that silly smile, his strong body and personality. He's all I could ever want.

I'm in love with Kevin. Yes I know I'm insane and it won't work. I'm gay that's why I'm leaving truth being told. I have too much homophobic surroundings here everyone even Eddy my parents aren't an exception. Though Jimmy, Sarah and maybe Ed, those were the only people I could see understanding. I'm too scared to talk to them just remembering what happened after I told my parents makes me shudder.

I'll try to dream of a better world tonight. Jimmy's right writing in a silly pink note book makes me feel better.

**A/N: So should I write more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORYY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG BEEN MOVING AND SICK LOL ... AND THANK YOUS TO F You Capslock , Kinetica3 , Lizzybear54 , AND Lemo Smith FOR COMMENTING ITS WHAT MADE ME WORK ON THIS CHAPPY **

* * *

><p><strong>~7:00am~<strong>

Jimmy had woken up as I went to leave. That made it a lot harder to go. He tried to get me to reconsider to stay at his house; he'd said he'd hide me but I declined. Was I stupid to do that?

Right now I'm hiding out in an abandoned tree house. The family of this house seemed to be out probably on vacation. I really have never gone this far without my family or the Ed's before. I'm not even wearing my sock; my blonde hair is showing and my glasses are on. I wore all black. It's easier to move when its dark out in the early morning. No one noticed me, no one cared I was leaving the cul-de-sac. Not even the male I wanted to notice. He was just working on his bike talking to Ralph.

Why am I going through so much pain? Kevin not noticing it was me the real Eddward not Edd not Double D. I am just the boy no one wants, a Hindrance.

**~12:00pm~**

I admit to you silly notebook I'm a cutter. Not even the Ed's know this I guess I should have just ended it shouldn't I? But I'm too much of a chicken to go through with it. I thought about it a lot. About as much as I thought of Kevin falling for me. Once again I'm too much of a chicken to eve make an attempt to talk to him other than a 'hi' or 'don't hurt me' when our scams went wrong.

I remember when I had to fix Kevin's bike for him. When he'd come over at night and talk to me in the garage while I fix my friends damage to his vehicle.

He said I wasn't too bad and asked why I hung out with such idiots. Why I did all the work for the scams and not try making friends with everyone else. I answered 'I like the Ed's they chose to be friends with me, No one else tried. '

It wasn't even a full day later before I finished his bike. He didn't come back again. That was a month or so ago, why am I even trying to explain everything to a stupid notebook .Why did I promise jimmy to write in you whenever I get the time.

I'm going to try to get to the train station tonight. I just had to write more I guess. Maybe I'm bipolar? It would make sense now wouldn't it? I reason that might explain everything all my problems.

Maybe when I get to my aunts I'll go to the doctor? Make a new life for myself make everything better for me I'll stop hurting myself that would be a good dream.

**~8:00pm~**

Made it to the train station around seven just go on one, It took a long time to figure out what train I would take to get to where my aunt lives. I found a seat in the back glad that no one seems to want to sit by me but then again a boy dressed in black writing in a notebook with headphones blasting deep bass into his ears seems pretty intimidating even to me.

I should check my cell shouldn't I? I'm too nervous to though what if my dad had left messages? What if eddy called to apologize … I couldn't handle it I would want to go back and I can't do that. I know I'm weak a loser most of the time but I'm not dumb. I know what I can handle and what I can't. I might just turn it on quick to call my aunt forewarn her I'm coming? Maybe she won't want me? What if she calls the cops tell them I'm staying with her?

I don't know what to do maybe I shouldn't go there but where do I go from here then? I need to think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT MY BRAINS BEEN SLOW LATELY TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Told you guys I would be getting up a chapter, had to retype it, the chapters I had typed a while ago seem to have disappeared off my computer. T, T**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 3<strong>

_**12:32am**_

The train just reached Winchester. This is my aunt's town I haven't turned on my phone yet. I'm too nervous. Right now I'm sitting on a bench not far from the house that holds part of my family. I wonder if anyone but me will read this. I guess if someone does I'll have to explain more things don't I?

My aunt could not have any children so she adopted three girls from my neighborhood, sisters. She adopted the Kanker Sisters but they weren't too bad. I liked hanging out with them now that they were past the boy crazy phases in their lives. Not to mention they know I like boys, they know I have a crush on a certain boy but not who the boy is, I bet they wouldn't be happy if they knew who.

Maybe I should tell them? It's cold I'm going to head towards the house.

_**2:06am**_

I was welcomed with open arms. They thought something bad had happened to me. I felt safe when my aunt said she wouldn't call the cops or my parents, because that was the first thing I begged of her. She didn't pressure me into telling her anything. None of them did I knew they wanted to know by the way they looked at me.

They gave me the guest room and the words 'You can stay as long as you want.' I feel good, but for some reason the dark that fills the shadows of this room makes my heart pound as if he was here he'd come out of the shadows and hurt me. I'm not talking about my dad, I'm not scared of him he just makes me feel angry and helpless.

I think I'll talk to my aunt later today ask her if she knows a therapist or someone who can fix me. I want to get back on track, be a good kid and go to school. Oh Good morning notebook.

_**5:15pm**_

Today was the best day ever. The girls took me out to the mall. I got my hair cut and new cloths. They were making me into a new person not the old one I didn't want to be not the spineless Double D everyone and known.

I know they noticed my jumpy nature already when Lee tried to hug me from behind and I panicked freezing up. I had traveled back to that horrible night when I was twelve stayed over Eddie's, his big brother was home back then.

I got my lip and ears pierced with Marie when she got her tongue pierced. It didn't hurt but nothing really hurts after the shit I've been through well physically. I want to get my tongue pierced next it looked awesome, the swelling not so much but my lip swelled too.

I can't stop swishing my long bangs I got the typical emo cut according to May. My right eye was hidden unless I flipped my hair back; the cut was so the back of my hair was short and spiky while it also held a cute feathery look.

I want to tell then everything I'm scared to. What if they look at me differently? Oh and I got an appointment to meet a therapist today, my aunt's boyfriend is a therapist, I didn't know that.

I wonder what they think of me writing in this notebook so intently. I really should thank Jimmy for this I'm sure it's what's keep me sane,calming.I have to go now to the meeting I'll try to write later when I get back here .Not that I'll leave you here I'm taking you with me everywhere.

_**7:55pm**_

He tried to see you. I panicked and ran out of the room. Right now I'm hiding in a crawl space under the stairs. I'm not sure where in the building i am but it's warm. I can hear him calling my name. Like hell I'm coming out.

Was I an idiot? I wanted help but here I was hiding away from the help. I did tell him about my dad, the fighting, and running away but that was it.

_**9:14pm**_

I eventually got out from under the stairs. He told me he wouldn't touch you not till I was ready for him to. He thinks I should see him every day. I was crazy I guess. Auntie seems to think I'm fragile or something she as if I'm a frightened animal being so gentle. Maybe I should leave here? Go someplace else, just keep moving…

I texted Kevin today I couldn't help myself. I had a message from him and the others but he was more important. I told him 'I am okay but why did he care'. I haven't received a text message back yet. I know it was a bitchy move, but he deserves it.

What my phone said when I turned it on was; Twenty three texts from Ed, seven texts from jimmy, five from Eddie and One from Kevin.

None from my parents I didn't eve listen to the voice mails I had, I knew they were just going to be from my dad and of him yelling at me. I did text jimmy back telling him I made it to my aunts safely but I didn't know what to send to Eddie or Ed so I didn't reply.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN : Woo , Comment and leave messages and ideas since all the other chapters went missing I need all the help I can get , And I love you all ~**_


	4. Chapter 4 Kevin

**A/N: I really have to thank **_**yess91**_** for giving me the idea for this chapter. I may be pulling this out of journal entries soon. MUWAHAHAAHA~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>KEVIN JOURNAL<strong>

There were cops at the house not far from mine; they had been there off and on for two days now. I know who belonged to that house but I didn't know what happened. I rode past on my bike a few times till I heard from some of the adults talking to Double D's mother. He ran away, I was so shocked I ended up crashing into a mailbox.

I couldn't believe that one of the Ed's would abandon the others especially when he had spoken so highly of his friends. Did something happen to him was he kidnapped or murdered? Those thoughts raddled through my head as I rode over to the dumbest Ed's house, he was the only one out of the two still here I could stand. That was the worst sight to see that big loaf sitting motionless on a couch in their living room while his little sister Sarah who had turned into an attractive young woman sat with her very feminine friend Jimmy watching the news. They had an amber alert playing.

It's about 5:00 pm by the time I got home the Ed family had fed me, which had been pretty awkward when Eddie showed up making a scene about his scams being hindered by Double D vanishing.

I hit him hard before I left, I don't know what came over me but how could he be so inconsiderate? His friend was missing without a trace and he was just worried about his scams.

I texted Double D I couldn't help myself I was worried about the dweeb and they had said his phone and wallet were missing which was why they assumed he ran away. I didn't expect to get a message back I was always mean to the sock head.

I should have noticed something was up with him, he was acting weird the last few times I saw him even when he was fixing my bike he would say some weird things under his breath as he worked but I never questioned him like I should have. I was blaming myself you could say which was why I am writing this right now. Jimmy told me once that writing things down on sticky notes or paper helped you get your thoughts together and calm you down… He was right.

Oh my God! I just got a reply it's about 9:20pm now. What do I do? Do I reply, yes I do her sounded so angry in his text I couldn't help myself.

I sent back a reply_ 'I'm your friend DD even if we didn't get along all the time, I thought you were murdered or kidnapped. Everyone here is freaking out why did you leave?'_ I never texted such a long message in my life before, and not in text lingo but I know Double D hate's improper English. I guess I have noticed a lot about the sock head, I want to see him.

I should hide these pages I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comment and Don't be afraid to Pm me with ideas , I'll always reply ^,^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  I know this chapter is so short but the next one will be a lot longer and the View will be from a different character . Who well that is a secret but i want to know who you all want a chapter from . Like Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Sarah , Jimmy , Kevin ( again) , or even Edd's Parents. Just leave a comment or pm me.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1:03am<span>**

I had another nightmare again I can't keep having nights like this; I'm so tired all the time now. I guess I should tell you my nightmares are just memories, horrible memories from that night back then. I can feel his hand on my skin still sometimes, I will tell David tomorrow at our session … maybe I don't know how to really tell a therapist who is dating my aunt such degrading things about me.

I know I will need to get rid of my cell phone soon I have already had it too long , If I don't want to be found I have to get rid of it . I will need to get a prepaid phone first maybe later today. I'll walk up to the convenient store. Money isn't a problem I had always been the overly prepared Ed after all.

**10:00am**

Holy shit, I got a text message from Kevin and it was so long! He called me his friend I couldn't believe what I read, he thought I had been murdered or kidnapped. I didn't text back on that phone I turned on the new one and set it up pretty quickly getting all the numbers from the old one in before removing the battery and smashing the phone to pieces before tossing it in the trash getting a weird look from Lee but she didn't question me.

Then I replied on the new phone sending jimmy a message telling him this was my new number. 'I ran away. I had to I am sorry I didn't know we were friends Kevin. That makes me a happy thought. Did you wreck your bike or something again?' He sent the message with a soft smile assuming the male would get his was Eddward on a new phone.

**6:24pm**

Today was rather uneventful other than I got put on Desyrel a medication for depression and a sleep aid. David promised he wouldn't tell my aunt about what happened to me when I was twelve. What made me so awkward and got Mysophobia, The reason I had to clean everything all the time I kind of out grew that as time went by and Ed started bathing regularly.

I will tell you journal because I know there is no way you would be able to tell another person, you are always on my person after all. Okay here it goes; I was raped by Eddy's big brother. I couldn't get away … he told me he loved me and that was why he did it. I feel dirty just thinking about it.

I am going to go take a long hot bubble bath and text Kevin and jimmy a few more times before I take one of those new pills and call it a night.

I like this new life already, Kevin is my friend.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** **Dont forget to Comment and tell me who you want next after Chapter 6 that is .**


	6. Chapter 6 Jimmy

**A/N:** **2 upload's in one day WOOOOO Had to do it I just love Jimmy so much he's my second favorite character after Edd of course. I can't really find any Ed X Jimmy pairings but I think that would be so cute so I through it in. Tell me if you want me to just switch to this point of view for Double D or keep up the journal entries for a bit longer.**

* * *

><p>A young blonde relaxed on a black leather couch his legs up as he giggled over a text he had just received from a boy who had become his best friend overnight it seemed. Running a hand through his curly locks he touched his cheek he didn't have that embarrassing head gear and braced anymore, Jimmy had become a very pretty young man as he grew up.<p>

**" No way I never would have guessed that"** he cried out in pure amusement at such a silly text he got from Double D he was saying his cousins were the formally known Kanker's and he told him he had a crush on Kevin.

Music rang through the empty home; his parents were away at some important lawyer thing so he had the day to himself. Ever since Edd get a new phone they had been texting none stop he learned all the different sides to the nerdy boy. Jimmy sent back admitting he had a crush of his own and blushed typing the boy's name.

**"Jimmy"** the blonde boy jumped and hit send quickly not wanting the boy who said his name to see the message he had just wrote.

The blonde turned blushing as he looked up to meet eyes with the tallest Ed. Ed had changed a lot since Junior high school , he lost his pudginess that once shown on his face and his red hair had grown out and been cut in a Mohawk like all the football players got . His attire had changed too he now wore only horror genre shirts well other than when he was in his football uniform on the field. He was going for classes to become a special effects artist and used his brain now.

**"Ed how did you get in here?"** Jimmy was obviously confused then he noticed the older boy had bags under his eyes even looked like he had been crying on the way over here.

**"I don't get it Jimmy, Eddy won't help me your smarter than him I should have come here first-"** Ed started to mumble as jimmy pushed his phone onto the mahogany coffee table in front of the couch. "Come sit Ed, Did you have another monster movie marathon or something?" he questioned patting the set beside him.

Ed seemed to trudge around the couch to the seat beside the small blonde boy flopping down his leg touching the others. Jimmy blushed again his heart beat thumping in time with the base of the dubstep song playing from the speakers.

**"Why did he leave Jimmy, he hasn't answered any of my text. What if aliens or zombies got him?"** Ed looked almost like a lost puppy that had just been kicked a few times.** " Ed we won't know until he tells us or comes back maybe he just needed time to find himself or something. He doesn't hate you or anything."** The blue eyed boy tried to comfort his favorite loveable oaf but his brain wasn't working right as Ed seemed to get even closer to him then the male laid his head in his lap.

**"What if he does hate us? We didn't help him when we could tell something was wrong with him."** Jimmy didn't understand what the other was going on about but he seemed so down on himself he couldn't help but start running his French manicured nailed fingers through the boys Mohawk.

**"What do you mean?"** the boy was almost in shock from how close they were but his fingers didn't stop moving through his hair then he realized they were alone in his house. **"He was getting beat up by someone or something. He always showed up with bruises all over him even though he tried to hide them I could tell he always flinched when I hugged him."** Jimmy looked worried he didn't know Edd had been getting beat up but that would make sense, and explain why Edd ran off so happily. Ed was the only reason he wasn't being beat up himself for being openly gay and very flamboyant. Sarah made sure Ed would keep her BFF safe.

**"Ed why aren't you telling your mom or the cops that?"** Jimmy made the other look at him dark eyes looked deep into blue. **"I couldn't Jimmy, it's not for me to tell."** Ed stated leaning up his hand grabbing the back of the blonde's neck so he could not retreat. Blue eyes widened as lips met pressing heatedly together in much needed kiss between the two. Just as fast as the kiss happened Ed pulled back moving to sit up.** "Ed Why?"** Jimmy didn't want false hope he had been crushing on Ed for years now. **"I'm just tired of playing cat and mouse with you."** Ed stated smirking a little as he pushed the younger down onto his back.

Lips re-met in an even hotter kiss all the lust and want that had been building between the two over the years was fueling the fire. Lips parted as tongues battled the youngest one giving in to the older's dominance hands going up around the males neck as a hand traveled under the blondes shirt palming all the soft skin he could get to spreading the boys legs so he could press closer feeling all of the boy. Cat like sounds seemed to be pouring into their kiss from jimmy he couldn't hold back how good it felt to be wanted.

The sound of a loud beeping made them jump and Jimmy groaned pushing Ed away some to move so he could grab the phone. **"Really"** Ed whined why Jimmy was answering his phone at a time like this. He grabbed the phone from jimmy looking at what was so important. **"No Ed"** The boy complained.

_'Really! How cute. It feels better telling someone who I like, did It feel the same for you Hun? And are you okay you didn't seem to finish whatever else you were trying to say.'_ Ed looked at who sent the message _DeeDee_** "Double D?"** Jimmy paled his lips were red from the forceful kisses of the older boy. **"I was going to tell you Ed but then you started kissing me and I couldn't think straight."** Jimmy didn't want their relationship to end just as soon as it began.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Comment with whoever you want me to Write for next , I cant work on the next chapter till I get some comments ^,^ Have a good day love's .**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the Last Journal entry like chapter I think, not to sure really. **

10:30 am

I haven't heard from jimmy in days, I am so worried over him. I even texted him countless times but he hasn't sent any messages back, so I just ended up texting Kevin more and more. This is way I haven't been written in here in so long about four days or so.

Kevin has been trying to talk me into coming back to the Cul-de-sac. He would even hide me in his home; I would just need to not look like the Edd they are looking for still.

I don't really need to worry about how I look though, I look nothing like the Double-D they were searching for and had an amber alert out about. I was even wearing makeup now , may taught me how to make my cyan eyes stand out and look more attractive and womanly.

They have had me dressing like a girl since they were looking for a geeky boy not a pretty Goth bad girl. I was tempted to go back to see how everything was going.

7:19 pm

I told him yes only because he said he would met me half way , he would be at the transfer station waiting for me to ride the train back to Peach Creek Estates and that horrible small cul-de-sac. My aunt was driving me to the train station at this moment, she told me if anything went wrong that I had to come back right away and my friend I was going to meet could come with me.

Of course Lee kept calling Kevin my boyfriend because I was going back to where I had run away from just to see him. It wasn't like my family would recognize me; I didn't even see the old Double- Dweeb in me. Kevin would be the real test if he didn't know who I was then no one would.

I had everything important with me, I doubt checked before leaving their car and heading to the train. Wallet, make up, clothes, hygienic products, phone, chargers and pills not to mention the notebook … I would really need to go check on Jimmy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ P.O.V Change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A red head sat impatiently on a train station bench. He was nervous he was to see the boy he had been texting none stop and worrying over. His parents had even noticed this change in him , his dad thought he had finally gotten a girlfriend just like Rolf did , Nazz was just curious about who Dahlia was in his phone, he couldn't help but put that as the name for Double-D it was safer than his real name right?

The train pulled to a screeching stop in front of him he looked through the crowd that came out but he saw no sock headed boy and frowned pulling out his phone out of his leather motorcycling jacket. He had even dressed nice and that dweeb stood him up.

" Kevin" He looked up from his phone seeing a pretty young girl in front of him with full lips the lower one help a lip ring , her big cyan eyes were outlined with dark makeup but it didn't look bad at all . Her blonde hair streaked with rainbow colors and cute like the new pixy style girls had become so fond of , was a contradiction to her fish netted outfit and tight black leather skirt with chains hanging off it. Her shirt was a ruffled styled baby doll top black and decorated with skulls all together she was breath taking but how did she know his name?

"Do I know you?" He was really confused he would remember meeting a girl this pretty before. The girl just let out a cute laugh that echoed through the platform before being drowned out by the second train coming to take him back home.

"I guess I'll be safe if you don't even recognize me, maybe I should have said salutations Kevin." The voice was so familiar then it hit the red head and his eyes widened.

"Holy hell Double – D you're a girl?" he was tugged by the pretty little blonde onto the train towards a two person seat. Blush covered the Edd boy uh girl's cheeks as they sat down "No I'm not" The whisper was almost missed as the train started up. "Really you look like one." Kevin mused still a little shocked by the way the Dweeb looked now.

"My cousins helped me with that." Edd admitted and Kevin couldn't help himself as he reached out pulling the stiffening cross dresser into a hug. "The cul-de-sac isn't the same without you." Kevin breathed softly as the boy relaxed in his arms.

"Well I have surprisingly missed that place. But I would be lying If I said I wasn't scared to go back." what the boy said made Kevin pull back and look into the wide eyes of the boy he had missed so much everyone else in the cul-de-sac could disappear now as long as the Edd boy stayed with him…What was this feeling?

"You don't have to be scared, I won't let anything happen to you plus no one will believe that your Double- D. Speaking about that what should we call you?" He was trying to reassure the boy. The blonde genius looked bashfully away "A girl's name I guess."

Kevin bite his lower lip at how cute the boy just looked then looked out the window they were already almost back. "How about Dahlia, I mean that's what your name is under in my phone and my parents know that's who I've been texting all the time. My dad thinks you're my secret girlfriend. "He breathed and Edd blinked innocently at him. " I like it but why did you name me that?" He could tell the boy was curious by the shimmer in those intellectual eyes.

"You don't remember?" He asked the boy and sighed by the way the other tilted his head he didn't recall. "You were the one who taught me about The Black Dahlia murder case, and we did a project on it." He muttered embarrassed. "That was how many years ago?" Edd had blush on his pale cheeks he obviously remembered that too. "Well it was middle School. " Kevin muttered as the train pulled to a stop. "Yeah history class, so I am your pretend girlfriend Dahlia , I think this will be fun." What Edd said made him look at the boy who was smiling so mischievously at him, who was this boy and what had he done with the nerdy skittish boy he once knew, not that he minded much he liked this Dahlia side of the boy.

**A/N: Ideas are welcomed I really don't have much a plan for the rest of the story, hmm I really can't even think of what to write for the next chapter. HELP PLEASE, Pm or Comment. **


	8. Chapter 8

So I haven't been on in a long time again it seems. I've been crazy busy with life and college, I have two more finals next week. I also ended up becoming a lone Alpha wolf somehow, but I'm surviving.

I will be ending this story and rewriting it, I may change a lot of things around I'm not too sure yet. I want to play around with it . **Anyone have any ideas feel free to tell me I love hearing from my readers it really motivates me**. I might even put in** Rev!**Kevedd making them an older brothers of Edd( Eddward the 3rd )Which would be thug like Eddward the 2nd and The nerdy little brother of Kevin which his name will me hmmm I don't know(any ideas ?) but he will be call _Pumpkin_ also be one of Double D's friends he makes eventually. Sorry again if I got any followers hopes up.

_Yours Truly and Eternally,_

_** Nao-Beast**_


End file.
